bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe's Clues
Joe's Clues is the fourth episode of Blue's Clues from the Sixth Season. Characters present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Mr. Salt (credits) *Mrs. Pepper (credits) *Paprika (credits) *Slippery Soap (credits) *Shovel (credits) *Pail (credits) *Key *Moona *Polka Dots *Roar E. Saurus *Frederica *Silly Seat Summary Joe and Blue swap the roles of the game to figure out Joe's Surprise. The viewers help Blue search for Joe's Clues, solving riddles and turning many of the program's customs upside down along the way. Later, in Blue's Room, Blue plays Polka Dots' Puzzles with Polka Dots. Recap Trivia/Goofs *At one point, the close captioning reads that Blue is barking "We are looking for Blue's Clues", but technically, she's actually barking "We are looking for Joe's Clues". *This is only the second time that the show has broke from custom in regard to the show's hallmark game. The first time was "Joe's Surprise Party," when Tickety Tock, Periwinkle, and Slippery Soap played the game. *This is not the last time that Joe wears his famous orange shirt for most of the episode. He will wear it one more time in "Bluestock." *Blue interacts with Sidetable Drawer. *This is Joe's only talking clue appearance. *This is the only time where Blue draws in Joe's notebook. *This is the only episode where Blue does not sing We Just Got a Letter. *This is the second time that Joe has been a clue. **The first time he was a clue was in Blue Goes to the Doctor. *This is the only time Joe doesn't sing the mail song with Blue. *This is the 4th episode where Blue skidooed twice. **The first three being Snack Time, What Time Is It for Blue?, and Adventures in Art, though technically she skidooed to 2 very different places to explore. **In addition to the video letter being a skidoo segment, this is also the only time anyone did so and the third time a clue was found there (the other two being Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! and Bedtime Business, but those clues came out from the letter) ***This makes this the longest video letter (and therefore Mailtime segment) ever. *This is the second time the viewers interact with the video letter. **First was in The Lost Episode! *Blue, her ball, Tickety, Sidetable, Paprika, Cinnamon, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Polka Dots, the box containing Blue's Room, Key, and Moona appear in the closing credits in that order. **Blue appears twice doing different things. ***Throughout the pre-credits, she chased her ball until it ended up above the credits, causing her to stop running and wonder how to reach it. When the credits began scrolling upwards, she jumped on to them and reached her ball. ***Before the credits ended, Blue popped up from the bottom of the screen and waved goodbye before the ending sequence. *This is the only time Blue gets to be the host of an episode, and not Joe this time. *In this video letter, Blue does not turn into a puppet form in skidoo segment. *In the Blue's Room segment, there is Polka Dots' version of Blue's Clues called "Polka Dots' Puzzles". *This is the second time Joe pretends to be Little Red Riding Hood. The first was in "Can You Help?", although, he did not dress like Little Red Riding Hood like in this episode. **He also pretends to be a duck like in "Dress Up Day". *At the end of Joe's show, the cheers and applause sound effect was heard. How come the cheers and applause sound effect can be heard when Joe had his show at the Blue's Clues house? He was only putting it on for Blue and the viewers. *This is the first time since Thankful that Sidetable appears in the credits. Gallery 300.jpg Bandicam_2019-02-16_15-04-33-368.jpg Bandicam_2019-02-16_15-08-32-579.jpg Bandicam_2019-02-16_15-20-05-863.jpg MAIL_9.jpg Mailtime Season 6 Joe's Clues.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mailbox_and_Blue.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mailbox_Laughing.jpg Bandicam_2019-02-16_15-27-21-040.jpg Bandicam_2019-02-16_17-49-34-076.jpg Bandicam_2019-02-16_17-54-09-342.jpg Bandicam_2019-02-16_17-58-08-128.jpg 6478903.PNG Bandicam_2018-05-06_15-48-26-051.jpg 4483BC08-12D2-461D-A088-C0EE4A72DCA2.png|3 Clues From Joe’s Clues Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 6 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Blue's Room Segments Category:Orange Shirt Category:Green Shirt Category:Blue Shirt Category:Purple Shirt Category:Red Shirt Category:Yellow Shirt Category:No Playing Blue's Clues Category:Episodes where the characters are clues Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Talking Clues